


Inibri's Three Life Days

by chivalin



Series: Inibri x Overseer Harkun [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Christmas, Gift Giving, Life day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Inibri spending Life Day as a slave, an acolyte and a sith lord. First chapter contains slavery and manipulation, second acolyte life and bullying while the third one has pure fluff and domestic feels in it.Christmas present for a friend :).





	1. As a slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains slavery but nothing explicit

Inibri stood his back straight next to the others. Herviz was fuzzing around them, shouting orders with a deep growl. “Get in line and stand your back straight- Fucking hell, not like that! Look at Inibri and do what he does!”

Inibri froze but relaxed his muscles quickly. He gave a small, sweet smile to Herviz who grinned back and came to him. The man cupped his face, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs. “Make me proud, my star. There’s a lot of important people in there so you need to make a good impression.”

“Don’t worry, master. I will,” Inibri said softly. Herviz smiled, moving his hands down to the Twi’lek’s outfit- if red underwear and golden, silky scarf could be called that. “I know that you will,” Herviz said proudly, adjusting the long scarf. It went from being even to being longer on the left side. Inibri barely hid his frown.

“You’ve been the best damn purchase I’ve ever done,” Herviz said. Inibri hummed, guiding the man’s hands firmly away from the scarf, before adjusting it back himself. “And, even if it pains to lose you, this is for the best, for both of us,” the man continued.

“Assuming that you keep your promise?” Inibri asked, adding as much lightness to his voice as he could. Herviz nodded enthusiastically, coming closer so no one in the busy backstage could hear him but the Twi’lek. “Naturally. I’m not going to just let anybody to bid on you,” he said. “You deserve the best.”

Inibri observed the man he had spent the past few months with for the last time. It had been almost laughably easy to twist Herviz around his little finger right from the get-go. A few kind words and obeying his basic wishes had been more than enough. The man had even agreed to organize this event, after Inibri had convinced him he wouldn’t have to work a day in his life anymore after this.

“Master Herviz, the guests are getting comfortable. Shall we begin?” said one of the man’s slaves who had come to them, wearing a headset and carrying a datapad. Herviz glanced at them and then turned his attention back to Inibri who nodded. 

A few minutes later, the curtains pulled open, signaling the start of the show. Inibri watched with a fake smile how the slaves around him got sold to various bidders, whose drunken hollerings only increased after each new candidate showed themselves off.

When only Inibri was left, as per instructions, the lights dimmed and music came to an abrupt stop. The audience quieted down immediately, their eyes focusing on Inibri who was standing in the only bright spot in the room. He gazed at Herviz who looked at the stunned audience in awe.

“And now, my dear guests… the grand jewel of this Life Day special sale… Give a round of applause to… Inibri!”

It was hard to remain motionless when the crowd erupted into wild cheers. Inibri bit the inside of his cheek and began moving, slowly showing off his body while Herviz started the bidding. The offers of the drunken crowd were quick and high, and Inibri could see that Herviz was keeping his promise. Even though many hands rose, only a few of them were ever counted for real.

“There are no more bids? Come on! This is a once in a lifetime chance to get Inibri for yourself! No? Then congratulations to the gentleman in the back!” Herviz yelled over the microphone. Inibri stopped his dancing slowly and straightened his back again, while glancing at the crowd. 

The man who had won him was a slaver too, Aril Kaedvan, but he worked in vastly different circles than Herviz. A clear improvement, considering that he was one of the only few in this room to actually have any influence in the real world.

While Herviz was closing down the auction, Inibri made his way towards Kaedvan, effortlessly avoiding all the groping hands of drunken patrons. He stopped right at the man’s table, eyeing him critically, figuring out the best approach.

“Don’t be shy, my little present. I’d never hurt anything so beautiful as you,” the man said, patting his empty lap. Inibri brought a smile to his lips, and did as he was told. “I have heard a lot about you, master. But, I have to say that you are even more impressive than I thought,” he near purred, watching how Kaedvan’ drunken smile grew even wider. Good. Faking admiration and praise was always easy. 


	2. As an acolyte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some bullying, alcohol usage and bad words; minor Inibri x Overseer Harkun

Inibri walked down Korriban academy’s empty hallways. Even if outright loitering was not approved of, there were usually a group or two who eagerly defied that rule.

However, it was Life Day, so most of the acolytes and overseers had managed to find some excuse to spend this time with their families. Which meant that only those who had none, or who were not eager to return to them, stayed behind. Like former slaves.

Inibri decidedly ignored a few of his peers who were exchanging gifts near the great hall. “Don’t go anywhere, bootlicker,” Micras yelled out, and Inibri half-thought of just ignoring the other Twi’lek. But it was better to have him spout his pathetic insults now than in class, where everyone would hear them.

“Yes, Micras? Is there something you want?” Inibri asked evenly, turning around. The red Twi’lek had already marched forward, shadowed by his grunts whose names weren’t worth remembering.

“There is actually,” Micras said, smirking cruelly. Inibri answered to it by raising one of his brows. “Is this something that can wait? Our lesson is going to start soon,” he reminded. “You mean your lesson,” Micras said, pointing him with the hand that was carrying the simply wrapped present. “We’re going to a party, and you’re not invited.”

He must have meant the Life Day party that was supposed to start soon and last through all night. Inibri had heard about it but wasn’t interested in going there, invited or not. He benefited much more from studying than trying to involve himself in the academy’s social life.

If he hadn’t been overly cocky when arriving here, things might have been different. He could have been on the top, instead of having to struggle with the completely different approach he had been forced to take in order to survive.

“Hey, dummy, did you black out? What’s wrong with you?” Micras mocked, and Inibri blinked. “There is nothing wrong with me, I was simply deep in thought,” he said, feeling slight satisfaction from seeing the red Twi’lek’s brows furrow. 

“Yeah, right. You’re a fucking weirdo,” Micras snapped. He gave the present to one of his lackeys, and took a step forward. Inibri immediately took a step back, making the other Twi’lek smile triumphantly. “What’s the matter, cocksucker? Are you scared?”

“No. I’m merely assessing the situation and acting accordingly,” Inibri said and smirked. He shifted his position slightly, being ready to dart to the left. 

“But I understand if even the thought of thinking is too hard for you.”

Inibri laughed, when Micras growled in anger and darted towards the spot that he had already stepped away from. An uneasy, quiet moment settled between the four of them then. Inibri only glanced at the grunts occasionally, paying more attention to Micras. The other Twi’lek looked so focused, trying to predict what he would do.

Thankfully, Micras’ deduction skills nor reaction speed had never been that good. When Inibri finally moved, he was too fast for the red Twi’lek. The angry shouts were the only thing that carried to his ears when he quickly made his way towards the soon starting lesson.

Inibri arrived at Harkun’s door and stopped. He calmed down his breathing, making sure that nothing was out of place. He briefly wondered if they could have their lesson about Sith philosophy in one of the nicer classrooms after everyone had gathered in Harkun’s office. They were going to be empty after all.

With these thoughts, Inibri opened the door. He would have stepped in but the view in the room made him come to a halt. Harkun was behind his desk as usual but his collar was loosened, and he was currently chugging from a half-empty bottle.

When Harkun noticed Inibri only moments later, his eyes widened and he coughed up, spitting some of the drink on the table and down his chin. He wiped it away quickly, and straightened his back. 

Even if Harkun tried to appear professional, Inibri could see the haze in the man’s eyes and smell the alcohol in the air. Not to mention, he had a hard time dragging his gaze away from the man’s half-opened upper armor. The Twi’lek wasn’t sure why seeing his superior like this was affecting him so much.

“What are you doing here, Inibri?” the man asked, slurring slightly. Him using Inibri’s name made the Twi’lek’s brow raise slightly. The man must have started drinking early.

“I’m here for the lesson,” Inibri said slowly. Harkun stared at him his brows furrowed. “What lesson?” “Your lesson. You said last time that we were going to continue with Sith philosophy,” Inibri clarified but Harkun still looked confused. The Twi’lek opened his mouth to explain more but closed it when the man seemed to realize what he meant. 

Harkun’s loud but hollow laughter made Inibri freeze. He looked at the overseer confused but it only seemed to make the man laugh even harder. Inibri waited until the sudden outburst had passed, leaving behind breathless Harkun.

“I should have known you wouldn’t get it,” Harkun said, wiping away the tears from the corner of his eyes. “Get what?” “All the lessons continue after the holiday,” Harkun said. Inibri narrowed his eyes. “But we should have them-”

“Yes, we should but no one else other than you wants to study when it’s Life Day,” Harkun interrupted. His hand had wrapped around the bottle again. “So, ran along, go to that party or do whatever you want. Just don’t be here.”

Inibri hesitated for a few seconds in the doorway. “What are you still doing here?” Harkun asked, shooing him away with his hand. “I don’t think it’s wise for you to drink alone,” Inibri said, biting his tongue when the words came out of his mouth. The heat that had been fighting to get to his cheeks, finally won, coloring them rather visibly. However, Harkun merely stared at him one brow raised.

“Don’t say that you’re volunteering to come drink with me.” “I don’t drink,” Inibri said, taking one step into the office. Harkun didn’t say anything about it so he took a couple more forward. “But I can stay here with you,” he suggested, feeling strangely nervous. He had never been afraid of the man, so why would he feel like this?

The man peered at him when he arrived right in front of the desk. He kept his expression blank as best as he could. Truth to be told, he wasn’t really sure why he wanted to stay. Maybe… Maybe he could ask more in depth about the current and future study material? 

“Fine,” Harkun eventually said, grabbing the bottle and shoving it back into his desk’s drawer. “Can’t believe I’m going to spend my Life Day with you,” he muttered under his breath, and Inibri hummed in amusement. 

“If going over the next lesson’s materials feels too… draining for you, we can do something else. Maybe play a game? Something informative?” Inibri suggested, and it was Harkun’s turn to hum in amusement. 


	3. As a sith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> established Inibri x Overseer Harkun relationship; only fluffy and domestic feels (Inibri style)

“You haven’t put up any decorations?” Harkun asked while taking off his winter coat. It was covered in snow, and Inibri frowned at the flakes that dropped to the floor, seeping into the carpet. “I don’t see the need,” he said, making sure that Harkun would stay right where he was so nothing else would get wet.

“The parties that I attended to had more than enough decorations. I don’t need them at home, especially when they would be here for such a short time,” Inibri said. After the end of his words, Harkun had managed to take off all his outerwear. 

It was somewhat strange seeing him in casual clothing. However, Inibri would be lying to himself if he said that Harkun didn’t look attractive. He was wearing one of his nicer sweatshirts, and had apparently bought the pants he was wearing recently, as Inibri didn’t recognize them. 

“That’s a fair point,” Harkun admitted after a few moments of silence, eyeing Inibri who had already moved further into the apartment to let the man in. He watched how Harkun picked up his duffel bag and followed along. He had been here a couple of times before but never stayed longer than a few days. Having the man over for a week and a half was going to be enjoyable and nerve-wrecking at the same time.

“I have set up a guestroom for you-” “You have?” Harkun asked amused, making Inibri come to a halt. “Yes,” he said, looking at the man with a plain expression, “It’s your place, and I will respect it if you need some time alone.” 

Harkun nodded awkwardly. “Is your bedroom of limits for me, or…” “No, but my meditation room is, and I expect you to respect that,” Inibri said sternly, stopping at the guestroom’s door. He gestured towards it. “Leave your things here. I have a dinner prepared.“

A couple of hours later, Harkun had settled in quite nicely. They had eaten, and he had managed to convince Inibri to change into more casual clothing. Or, at least to a little bit more comfortable outfit from his golden armor. The black dress pants were fitting as was the long sleeved, V-necked shirt. It showed off the Twi’lek neck and collarbones, making the man want to press all the kisses on them.

“You look good,” Harkun said smiling, rubbing Inibri’s shoulder. His arm was over the Twi’lek shoulders who was leaning fully against his side. It made Harkun’s heart swell as it always did when seeing him so relaxed. He made a mental note to organize more evenings like this, where they would just be laying on the couch while watching a movie. 

As if sensing his stare, Inibri turned to look at him, observing the man intensely enough that Harkun straightened his back. “Thank you,” the Twi’lek said, his voice having the tiniest bit of softness in it that usually didn’t show. “You are enjoyable to look at too. But you don’t need to go shopping for me,” he said, pointing towards Harkun’s pants which made the man freeze.

“I.. It’s not because of you. I just felt like buying them,” Harkun said, hoping his hardest that Inibri wouldn’t remember his last time being here. The Twi’lek had pointed out how worn down his pants had been even though they had been his best pair. 

Inibri raised his brow. “You don’t need to do anything to impress me,” the Twi’lek said, sitting a bit straighter. “I know that,” Harkun answered, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, “But you were right. Besides, I should look as good for you as you always look for me.” Inibri looked at the him as if trying to search for something. He placed his hand over Harkun’s and stared into his eyes with that piercing gaze of his. Harkun swallowed instinctively.

“You shouldn’t change yourself for me. I will… care about you just the way you are.”

Inibri looked so serious, and Harkun tried not to think about why he was saying those words.  _Because he’s a former slave_ , a small voice whispered in his mind.  _How many times do you think he has had to smile and entertain worthless scumbags in order to stay alive?_

“I like you too, Inibri,” Harkun said and smiled, meaning the words with all his heart. Inibri answered to the smile and leaned back against him. However, Harkun’s soft expression suddenly shifted and he jumped up, making Inibri nearly fall off the couch. 

“Where are you-” “Wait here! I just remembered something!” Harkun yelled while making his way hastily towards the guestroom. Inibri stared behind him confused, pushing himself up to sit properly on the couch.

A few minutes later, Harkun appeared in the living room again, holding his hands behind his back. He came to the couch where Inibri sat expectantly. 

“I know that we didn’t agree on anything like this,” Harkun started, his hands fidgeting with something behind his back. “And that we haven’t been together, really together, for long but I still wanted to get you something.”

Inibri turned his head curiously to his side when Harkun gave him a small package wrapped in colorful paper. “You got me a present?” Inibri asked, weighing it in his hand. It fit in well and was very light. “Yeah, I… Yeah,” Harkun said, rubbing his neck. When the man seemed to be unable to produce anymore words, Inibri slowly unwrapped the gift.

It revealed two necklaces that fit together perfectly. They had simple and clear crystals in them, and they hummed quietly with the Force. Inibri raised his gaze to Harkun who looked at him nervous. The man took one of crystals in his hand, squeezing it in his fist. “Both of them should glow when you squeeze one of them and focus on the other,” Harkun said, sounding highly uncertain but the one still in Inibri’s hands started emitting a low, red light.

“They… They have a rather short range but I still wanted to give them to you,” Harkun said, and the light disappeared. “If you don’t like them, it’s fine.”

“It took you a long time to do this,” Inibri said in deep thought, not looking at Harkun who frowned a little. Instead, he took the other crystal with his thumb and forefinger. It was smooth and warm, and the Force that had been weaved into it was somewhat shaky and unclear.

“I mean it took a while-” “At least a month or so,” Inibri interrupted, looking at Harkun who hid his embarrassment rather poorly. It made the Twi’lek smile and hum in amusement. He squeezed Harkun’s hand who answered to it.

“I’m not saying this to mock you,” Inibri clarified. “I just wanted to point it out. Because, why would I not like something you have clearly spend a long time on?” he asked, watching how the flush on Harkun’s cheeks deepened. “It’s not as good as it could be,” the man said. “You could do better.”

“I can,” Inibri said firmly. His expression softened when Harkun’s frown deepened. He gently rolled the crystal between his slender fingers. It and the one in Harkun’s hand began burning brightly, emitting deep red lights. 

“If you want, we can figure out together how to make it even better?” Inibri asked. Harkun watched the questioning, uncertain look on his love’s face and his frown turned into a starting smile. He intertwined his fingers with Inibri’s. “I would like that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
